


Unknown or In Action

by ChokedABillyGoat



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokedABillyGoat/pseuds/ChokedABillyGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll see. The first 2 chapters are on Fanfiction.com under the same name and title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, its really different from what I've read but I throw some things I've seen and experienced in it. If you want prompts PM me or follow me on Tumblr don't hesitate I will always listen to my readers.

Sorry for the delay, marching contests, and school are taking over my life but mostly band. Therefore I need my Gail and Holly distraction. So Holly isn’t a Marine anymore because there aren’t any Canadian Marines! Hahaha so she’s in the Navy now. IN THE NAVYYY. (Please tell me you know this song) This is longer! Remind you, Holly is crazy. Literally crazy, so her actions are always questionable. It gives me more ways to make things go on to keep the story. But I also strangely like to make things sad; it helps people see the better side of everything. Anyway on with the story, tell me what you think either via Tumblr(Apples200) or in reviews, I will listen to you, I promise! Ok now I’m done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Climbing up the short flight of stairs to the doormat, the brunette opens the door for the detective. Giving a polite nod of the head Gail makes her way through the threshold, acknowledging the owners hard glare towards Chris and her drunken spouse. She notices that her demeanor changes from stoic to spent. This is obviously not the first time she seems disappointed.

Turning to her immediate left Gail notices an aged piano with photos atop. The photos seem to be seasoned due to the apparently giddy, childish looking brunette. Gail takes in her excited smile as she is placed on a darker teenager’s shoulder that seems to be an exact copy of her excluding the black hair. She can’t be any older than twelve in the picture. To the left of the pair is a woman holding up a ladle, with the exact smile. 

Hearing a clearing of the throat Gail pivots around to take in the ragged brunette. She immediately regrets her pale skin tone when her ears begin to redden. Trying to focus on business, Gail finally speaks, “So will you tell me what’s going on here,” noticing the brunette’s sudden discomfort, she starts off with a different approach. “Or at least tell me your name?” 

The tall woman makes her way towards a comfortable looking light blue sectional. She continues to become more relaxed, or at least attempts to become relaxed, by tucking her feet under herself signaling for Gail to take a seat on the piano stool. 

“Holly, my name is Dr. Holly Stewart. What would you like to start with? The fact he may press charges or the fact that I have a strong urge to murder the man with my bare hands?” Gail once again notes the hard look in the dark masses of brown. She realizes that this woman has been under pressure for a while. Taking in the circles around Holly’s eyes she can’t help but feel a small twinge of pity for the woman. The photos of the woman hanging on the wall seem to be completely different from the one sitting adjacent to her. 

This woman, Holly, was absolutely beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful if you were to be honest, even while roughed up, the dark hair cascading down her shoulders amplified her flawless face. It only angered her to notice the small cuts upon her face. She had a long defined scar across her left cheek. Although the woman held a hard face, there wasn’t anything but natural beauty before her. She had toned never ending legs with a slight tan with her already naturally olive skin. Tattoos riddled her back which were displayed when they made their way towards the door. Her muscular arms were strong and powerful as shown outside during the dispute, along with skilled long fingers, imagine what they could do.

Clearly getting distracted Gail shakes her head feverishly. “No, don’t say that, you don’t mean it. What’s his name?”

With a smirk, Holly responds smugly, “Other than ‘No Good Bastard?” Gail gives Holly a stern look, Holly lets out a huff of air, “Joseph. Joseph Adams.” Holly readjusts and lets one of her legs hang off of the large couch. “What do you wanna know?”

“Well if you would explain to me what was going on, then that would be a good start.” Taking out her phone Gail shoots Chris a text instructing him to conduct a search on the databases for this ‘Joseph Adams.’ Checking to see if this “No Good Bastard” had at least a warrant for his arrest, putting his hands on Holly was enough to put him away, but the more, the better. 

“He came over after I kicked him out, he got drunk. We exchanged a few words; it got physical, that’s that.” Holly shifts so that she can get comfortable, talking about Joe always made her unsettled even if it’s just mentioning his name. “Can you just take him away from here; I’ll place a restraining order or whatever you guys do to get him the hell away from me.”

“Is this the first time this happened?”

“I manage to beat his ass every time, so yeah, I suppose so.” Holly currently placing both of her feet off onto the floor elbows on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her body.

“That doesn’t make it OK, have you gone to the police about any of this?” 

“Nope, why would I need to, I can just pop him in the ass next time he comes over with my 9 mm.” Gail doesn’t take this keenly and scoffs, she would insure the man wouldn’t touch the woman again. 

“That isn’t exactly the best idea, what if he came back with more than drunkenness and instability?” Her eyes seem to glaze over, “you can’t fight everything on your own you know.”

Clearly stomped Holly just looks down and runs her left hand through her hair she mumbles quietly to herself, “Like I don’t already know that.” Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her wrist she hisses. 

Concerned, Gail immediately sits closer to the woman taking a large stride towards the brunette, “Is that alright do you want to call EMT’s or any thing? Or do you have a first aid kit or something?” Holly just smiles at her worried eyes and looks down.

“No I’ll be fine. Thanks.” Not used to the sincerity of the blondes eyes Holly can’t help but glance away.

“I’ll do anything you want, so I take it you want to press charges?” Gail only chastises herself for the stupid remark. Her comment of course is confirmed with the, “No shit” look from the woman. “Yeah, stupid question.”

“Are you OK, I mean?” Not exactly sure how to tie her words together, “I understand that this can take a toll on you but if you need help, don’t hesitate. I also hear you recently came from deployment?”

“God those neighbors never mind their fucking business, I can’t-“ 

“They’re only concerned about you; you can’t get upset about that when it’s for your own good.” Gail notices the changes in Holly’s eyes; they go from the previous annoyed to shock and back to annoyed.

Holly had been tired of being accused of needing therapy. She could do fine. Noticing her inner turmoil, Gail intrudes in her silence, “Look I get it; you’re stubborn and all, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Just give it a chance.” Sincerity in her eyes Gail concludes Holly has understood when she complies and stubbornly mutters an ‘I’ll think about it.’

“So are we done here?” Holly gets up with a furrowed brow sending a questioning gaze towards the still sitting Gail. 

“I suppose so but, I have a few questions regarding the sudden disappearance of Mr. Koffs. Have you ever spoken to him or have you seen any strange occurrences lately that may tie into Mr. Koffs?” While standing, Gail digs out her notebook from her pocket along with a pen.

“Ugh, that old creep,” Holly looks down as she squints her eyes and nods her head, “Definitely strange. Like, ‘What the fuck’ strange.” Gail can’t help but suppress a laugh at this statement.

“Ok, meaning…” Gail questions once again.

“He was always in the house, but he always had people in and out. He didn’t particularly like me though, so I kept to myself. I hope the son of a bitch isn’t dead though, no one deserves that.” Glancing at her watch Holly let out a grunt, “Shit, OK, so I have to be at the base in about thirty minutes.” Biting her lip, she squints hers eyes down at her watch again, “Can we continue this some where else or is that all?”

 

Not wanting to hold the brunette up, “I think that’s all, considering you didn’t talk much or see much of Mr.Koffs, but I would like for you to come to the station. Division 15, ask for a Detective Peck, Detective Gail Peck.” She corrects herself realizing her brother could be called up front. Gail makes her way towards the door when Holly simply nods her head in satisfaction. Gail reaches into the right pocket of her jacket to grab a card. “If you need anything or see anything regarding the case call me. Do not hesitate.” Passing her the card Holly looks carefully into the deep blues. It’s actual concern. Why?

Gail feels something change in the atmosphere when it feels as though those thirty minutes no longer matter. She could stand here all day, but she couldn’t flirt, not on the job and for Gods sake the woman is straight. Holly takes the card with a nod and ‘thanks’ before closing the door. Holly looks out the window to watch the blond make her way towards a black Dodge Charger. Her eyes, those glorious eyes. They look so familiar, so open. You could read whatever was going through her mind. Making her way upstairs, Holly hurriedly gets in the shower and scrambles for her clothes. Deciding on wearing her fatigues she makes her way out the door and into her garage.

That asshole was definitely going to pay for that goddamn windshield. Wiping the sweat from her brow Holly decides she would resume cleaning the mess when she returned home. Getting onto her bike, Holly slides on her helmet over her low ponytail. Noting the slight chill to the air Holly enjoys the ride to the base, seemingly looking forward to meeting the blond haired detective at the station. After today, it would take a lifetime for her to forget her eyes. She was determined to get to know the blond. She was actually interested in helping her outside of family. Holly just came off as the person that never wanted to be bothered. She had always been that way; she could some how figure it out on her own no matter the situation. So the surprise her parents shared when she announced her engagement wasn’t unexpected. As Holly roared down the street, she made a turn towards the gate and entered the bases parking lot. 

Taking long strides through the doors Holly flashes her ID towards the soldier taking guard. Giving a standard salute to her commander she tries to frantically make her way past the man. But much to her dismay she is immediately questioned when he spots the bruises on her hands and neck.

“Excuse me Dr.Stewart, but may I speak with you inside my office?” 

“Yes sir, but I must leave soon; I have way too much paperwork.” Realizing Commander Best wasn’t taking any of her nonsense she follows behind him into his office. 

“How’s Sergeant Adams? I was told he was arrested this morning for domestic violence and trespassing. He also had a warrant out for his arrest.” Shocked Holly didn’t expect it to be so sudden. Unbeknownst to her, when Joe tested positive for narcotics and alcohol, Gail took it upon herself to insure he got the help he needed. 

“I uh…we got into a fight,” Looking down suddenly interested in the pattern of the carpeted office. “There was some investigation going on and a detective and cop came over to see what was happening. He got arrested, and he deserved it. He isn’t doing anything to help himself.” Holly finally peers up at Best to drop the final bomb. 

“I plan on placing a restraining order and filing for divorce as soon as possible. Adams will not be here for a while. I will also be going to the police station to file my report against him this evening.” Waiting for a response she sees Best nodding his head with a neutral face. 

“Good. He needs all the help he can get, he hasn’t been the sam-“Best is suddenly interrupted by a phone call, looking at the screen ID he frowns, “Sorry, I have to take this. You don’t have to stay today I’ll get Dr. Rao down to cover for you.”

Before Holly can leave the office her own phone begins to ring, trying to leave before she disrupts the ongoing phone call. Lifting the phone she presses answer before checking the caller ID.

“Holly Bonita Candelaria Leticia Stewart! Before you say anything! Why didn’t you call me and your Pa last night? You had me worried sick, I don’t understand what is so hard about checking in with us. I was about to call your brothers to check on you. All of them would’ve been there in a heart beat. Because family stays close, you hear that Lovebug ?Family.”

Damn. She had totally forgotten, maybe it was because she sort of stayed at the base until early hours of the morning doing research on the small amounts of sudden illnesses appearing in the military bases over seas. The DNA of the found bacteria had similar features to those of streptococcus, but it was still und-

“Holly! Are you even listening to me? You know me and your Pai do not have much ti-“ Suddenly her mothers voice disappeared and was replaced the smoky baritone of Holly’s step-father, it always seemed to be the voice of reason. 

“Sorry minha querida, you know how your mother gets, how have you been?”

Hearing her mother fade off into the distance ranting about how people are just unrealistic in a frantic pace of Portuguese, Holly relays her morning onto her father.

“Where is he now? He must have been booked by now. I knew he was eventually going to be trouble. You say you are divorcing from him, no?”

Glancing around the hallways Holly practically whines, “Yes daddy… I. I can’t lie to myself anymore.”

“I understand, I don’t care as long as you’re happy. Find a good woman and not a ‘No Go-“

“Good Bastard,” Holly chuckles past the lump forming in her throat,” I said that this morning surprisingly.”

“It’s because you learned the best from the English. I still need work though. Will we see you anytime soon?”

“I believe so, I will visit before I’m deployed again I believe in about 4 or 5 months, there’s something going around. But they also want to use me as an emergency trauma surgeon if needed, so I may be there longer.” 

“I will be looking forward to seeing you again, eu te amo.”

“Eu te amo.” Holly hangs up the phone and makes her way out to her motorcycle. She decides to go forth and head to the station. The sooner she got this over with, the better. Placing the helmet over her head she heads into downtown searching for the division. She recognizes the sign and slows to a stop. Setting her helmet atop the handle bars, she trusts no one will steal from her in front of a police station. Declaring it safe Holly climbs the stairs and walks over to the front desk. 

The man there is scrawny and honestly sort of funny looking. “Hello, Officer…Epstein. I, um I’m here to see Detective Gail Peck.”

Turning to leave the station and back to the crime scene she sees Holly. But this isn’t casual morning Holly, this is macho Holly. Combat boots and all, she looks amazing. Her hair is only in a low ponytail but she still manages to pull it off without any effort. Holly seems to sense Gail’s gaze as she also turns her head to get a clear view. Gail for the first time sees a genuine smile on her face.

“Why, hello there Dr. Stewart. Are you ready to start?” Standing in front of her Gail can’t help but get a whiff of the strong perfume coming from Holly. As she signals for Holly to make her way towards her desk she sees Dov shamelessly ogling Holly. Giving him a hard glare he cowards and returns to his desk work. 

Finally making it to her station Gail starts, “First off, I want to thank you for your timing; I was just about to leave.”

Holly shakes her head, “No, it’s fine; my boss forced me to be here because he found out about Joe.” Anger obviously bubbling through, “He wouldn’t let me work, and claims that I need to take a break or something like that.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After talking for what felt like hours Holly was finally able to leave. Standing up, Holly turns to Gail, “Thank you again, I couldn’t do anything to help him but I don’t want to press charges. Just, get him some help.” 

It wasn’t that Holly didn’t care about Joe; she was just confused as to what to do with him. She tried tough love, but people always took that as being cold and hard. Gail seemed to understand what she wanted and got him jail time and a required stay at a local rehab. Gail still hated the man for putting his hands on Holly, even though Holly was the stronger one but she couldn’t help but see the long scar across her cheek, it just made her see red. As they were walking towards the exit of the precinct Gail speaks up, “You know, you have a hell of a temper-”

That obviously wasn’t the right thing to do because next thing Gail knew; she was the focus of Holly’s hard glare. 

 

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that. When you’ve been putting up with the same bullshit you would be the same.” Walking at a faster pace Holly feels a hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Look, I understand you’ve had a hard time today, it’s just I don’t know why you’re so… I don’t know…stuck up or angry. You seem too concerned with him for you to put up this façade.” Good going Gail made it worse once again.

Holly furrows her brow at her and delivers as much venom as possible in her next jab, “Yeah, well you take your fist and stick up your ass. Sorry I’m not a little Miss Sunshine, I’ve seen shit and I can’t exactly be so trusting. What can I do when my ‘husband’ can’t do anything but fight me and get drunk?”

Gail visibly shrinks at that but continues to follow the brunette to her bike, “OK, I completely deserved that, I just don’t want you to go through more than you need to.” 

Holly actually turns around at that, “I respect your concern for me but it’s not necessary, I can handle it.”

Gail can’t believe this stubborn woman but she complies. With a nod of the head Gail responds, “I understand, thank you for your time. I’ll be sure to keep you updated on everything regarding Joe.”

Holly too nods and gets on her bike. Kicking the stand back she says her goodbye and pulls off. Holly was actually touched by the blonde’s true concern regarding her situation but she didn’t know any other tactic to show her gratitude. She obviously wanted to show her thanks but how? She knew she had her anger issues but she could work that out on her own. That was probably her problem, maybe she did need to shake it off a bit and talk to some one. What was this detective doing to her? Mumbling to her, “I don’t need to talk, fuck everyone.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But she did want to change she supposes. It was a couple of weeks later after the Joe incident and she realizes how confusing she is. But there wasn’t anyone to change for, her close group of friends, all three of them, tolerated her and she was fine. No need to change. Realizing its only 4 o’clock Holly stops by her favorite Thai place and heads home. Turning left onto her block Holly pulls onto her driveway remembering the mess she left that she was supposed to clean two weeks ago. There was just too much going on in order to get some kind of order in the room.

She couldn’t help but remember the blonde and her eyes. If she could get a second chance to apologize she would, and in a heartbeat. Her eyes were like a truth serum to her brain, it was weakening. 

But all she wants to do is sit down, finish paper work and do some PT. Opening the front door she places the bags on the ground and turns left into the living room. Almost tripping on the coffee table she flicks on the flat screen and ventures towards the kitchen. 

She promised herself she wouldn’t smoke again for goodness sake she was a doctor she knew what could happen but, God, she deserved it today don’t you think? She did have to go to the police station and shit like that two weeks ago; she found a lawyer to file for divorce and had to listen to her mother nag about not calling. Plus one of the incompetent lab technologists dropped a sample of the bacteria causing the lab to go into lockdown. Why not? Grabbing a Cherry Vanilla pack of Black and Mild Holly goes into the garage. Picking up a lighter she opens the garage door and puffs out the small cloud of smoke. Holding the cigar in between her lips she shakes off her jacket and takes a drag from the cigar. 

Turning on the speaker Holly turns to her favorite playlist whenever she’s under pressure. The first track was a classic, O Surdo, it spoke volumes to her ironically it was a call for help. Picking up the broom the intro started and the singers’ voice boomed through the garage. Holly didn’t care if she got a noise complaint, hell, one of her neighbors was missing anyway and one was partially deaf. Holly began to sweep up the shards of glass it seemed to symbolize her life. She scrambled to clean up the mess she created but she had at least one constant factor, her career. 

It was dangerous, of course, but it was doing what she enjoyed most, saving lives and granting closure. She got to travel the world, see the ugly of the world and see the beauty of the world. You of course had to make sacrifices and realize that every time you step on the vessel or cargo plane you have a chance of returning in a casket. Straightening her back she reached for the cigar took on last drag and threw it in the pile. 

She stood still and just let the sounds of the music calm her nerves. Being from a wild Brazilian family took its toll but one thing that was for sure a calming factor for the family was the music. There was a range from the soothing sounds of MPB, bossa, to samba. The first sound of the bass drum settled anything in your mind. All chaos insured to stop and everyone joined in dance. Being raised with three older brothers can take its toll but the pulling the hair and fighting stopped once their father took out his cavaco. Holly was mesmerized, the family moved to Canada before Holly was even born or thought of. But they made frequent trips to Brasil to see family and such growing up. The culture was just absolutely beautiful, there was so much love surrounding everyone and serenity. The steady rhythms would calm their beating hearts and simplify their troubles.

Looking at the photo hanging over her box of tools there stood herself and her brothers. João was the oldest, he remembers Brasil like the back of his hand whenever they return, he was currently a carpenter in the area with a wife and two kids. He and Holly weren’t always close but he always stood up for his sister, she being the baby meant that she was going to have a tough time making friends. They were always standing guard but Carlos and Holly were a pair that would never part. They were the closest in age and shared the same interests. Although he disappeared four years ago Holly wasn’t upset. She was just shocked. 

Holly never understood why people would engage in drugs when they know the dangers behind it but everyone is their own person. Octávio was not happy about it one bit. He hated the man for it. “He abandoned his family and for that, he is nothing better than a selfish coward.”

Obviously distracted by the photo Holly goes back to her chore. But once again gets distracted and can’t help but move and sway to the drum. It touches her very being and her day seems to fade away. 

She puts a happy smile on her face and places her hands on her hips and sways her hips in a hypnotic notion. That’s what Gail walks in to at least. She can’t help but smile at the woman, the day seems to have diminished from her very being and there is nothing but happiness. It confuses Gail but she just goes along and shyly knocks on metal shelf. 

Holly jerks her head to the noise and is immediately embarrassed. She walks over to the speaker and turns down the mess of drums and whistles. Gail starts with a grand smile on her face, “I see you have occupied your time, but I came to apologize for what I said earlier this month.” Kicking invisible dirt on the ground she continues, “It wasn’t my place to judge you and for that I’m sorry.”

Gail cannot comprehend what she’s doing, she never apologizes but she felt it necessary. She was in the neighborhood and when she saw the doctor’s bike she felt she should apologize to the woman. The case was solved and the body of Mr.Koffs was found yesterday morning.

“Sorry I just, you know, barged in here but we solved the case, turns out he wasn’t so innocent…I wanted to come over and see how you were doing, I know it was crazy a while back, why am I saying this sor-“But what Gail got in response was an absolute shock, Holly struts over and grabs both of her hands, “It’s fine, all is forgiven.” Lifting her hands above her head she pulls Gail over and turns up the music. She had wanted to see the blonde to ask for forgiveness on her terms. Finally, so Holly did what she did best grabbed her hands and started dancing.

That was the only way Holly knew to handle hectic situations, just let the music carry you. Gail tried to reject, she couldn’t dance worth anything and worst of all she was dancing with a hot and cold stranger. She didn’t know what to do so she tried, “Um what, wh-“

“Shh, just listen,” Holly puts their joined hands in between them and swings them while still swaying her hips, “I know I have a temper and for that I’m sorry. You were only trying to help me. And for that I thank you.” Leaning in closer Holly grazes Gail’s lips, kissing her cheek. Holly pulls away and Gail sees the beaming smile she saw on the once smaller brunette. Gail immediately flushes red and says, “You’re welcome.”

Unable to look Holly in the eyes Gail just looks around the garage and sees the Royal Canadian Navy flag along with the Brazilian flag out of curiosity Gail asks, “You’re Brazilian?”

“Well not born there but, yes, why? Is the flag a dead give away?” With a smirk Holly returns to the speaker changing it to an up tempo bossa song. It hits Holly with an invisible force as she once again shimmies towards Gail, “Listen, you’re the first person to ever really look after things for me, I just want you to know I’m grateful for that.”

Gail suddenly gets butterflies in her stomach as Holly begins to play with the lapels of her jacket, “I come off as angry,” She spins Gail around so her front is on Gail’s back, but I’m just frustrated. I don’t know why I’m saying this entirely but from the short time that I knew you. But you can make me do things I never thought I would.” Holly soon realizes what she says and falters for a while realizing how creepy that must be.

“I, well, that sounds really weird, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not…Oh God, sorry that’s just really fast and I’ve only known you for a few weeks maybe tops-“

She is interrupted when Gail finally agrees to sway to the peculiar music, “It’s fine I get what you mean.” What is this woman doing to me?

“Good well, I wanted to thank you.” Getting flushed Holly spins Gail around to face her. Gail thinks it’s absolutely adorable that Holly is becoming bashful, “Ugh, I already said that, sorry. I already said sorry. Sorry about that.” 

Gail just lets out a giggle and shakes her head turning herself to her previous position and begins to dance. She thinks it’s strangely relaxing but she has no clue what she’s doing. She just met this woman a few weeks ago but it feels right. She just closes her eyes and listens to the words she doesn’t understand. It’s beautiful and she feels Holly wrap her arms around her mid section. The height that her boots give her make her obnoxiously tall compared to Gail but she doesn’t mind, she feels safe. 

“Can I take you out some time?” It’s just a faint whisper compared to the music, but it changes to a minor slow paced modern bossa or samba, she doesn’t now but it’s calming. Gail smiles and nods her head. She turns to face Holly wrapping her arms around Holly’s neck. She’s astounded that this seemingly straight soon to be divorced woman was not timid to getting what she wants.

“I would love to go out with you,” smiling she lifts her head and says, “For a hot-head you are surprisingly sweet and gentle.” Holly just shakes her head and looks down at the ground below them, “I would’ve expected you to rip my head off when I got here.”

Holly once again shakes her head and bravely looks Gail into the eyes, “I couldn’t do that, I’m trying to do better. You can get me to do anything whenever this is playing.” Grinning she wraps her hands around Gail’s waist. She knows they are moving quite fast but it just feels right. “When are you free?”

Gail ponders the question for a beat before she hears a distinct car door slam and speedily pulls away from Holly. Confused, Holly looks up to see another unmarked police cruiser that belonged to a ginger headed man. 

“’Gail the Fail’, what are you doing? You were supposed to be at The Penny about an hour ago.” Holly just glares at the man when Gail just furthers herself from Holly, scratching her neck. 

“Yeah, um, sorry, I was just, uh. You know. Asking how to,” looking at the tool box, “how to go to the nearest Home Depot, to install my uh, table.”

The man doesn’t seem pleased with the answer and scoffs, “Yeah whatever, you’re acting weird.” Peering at Holly completely oblivious, “Hey, sorry about that. Carry on, she doesn’t know what to do with a screw driver but stab some one with it, good luck.”

Holly just glowers at the man until his car pulls away from the driveway. Turning to look at a flustered Gail she asks, “So who was that? Boyfriend? He seemed worried enough to be. Look, I don’t want to be some kind of experiment or whatever or one night stand. I don’t have time for that.”

Gail looks shocked at the turn of events; Holly turns off the speaker and places the broom in the storage closet. “No, I’m afraid not, he’s my asshole of a brother.”

Holly immediately feels guilty and walks slowly towards Gail, “If anyone were to be an experiment it would be me.” Feeling the need to explain herself Gail continues, “you see, I’m not exactly out to anyone except for myself. I like things quiet. I like to have my own business. I’ve had girlfriends and random hook ups, but of all of them are only known to me.”

Holly just furrows her brows,” I know it sounds like I’m ashamed but I’m not, things last longer whenever it’s in a smaller circle.” Finished Gail looks up at Holly, “I should be the one telling you, you were married you know.” Gail chuckles knowing she could have just crossed the line but she knows the brunette might understand where she’s coming from.

Holly surprisingly smirks and nods, “I deserve that and I’m sorry, but my marriage is a conversation for later. Much later.” Gail agrees and nods also. “So when are you free?”

Gail thinks for a minute or so, “I’m free on Saturday, I get off shift at 6.” Holly takes this news pleasantly and smiles.

“Sounds great, wear something causal Detective Peck.” She smirks and starts to walk towards Gail’s Dodge. Unsure what to do Holly begins to ramble the entire walk across the street. “I once again appreciate everything that you’ve done for me, I just can’t seem to you know, express how I’m feeling with out some bout of anger. I promise not to do it again, judge you I mean,” Realizing she’s rambling about what they’ve already discussed she changes subjects, “What year is this, I like it. I like the tires, it has a nice roar to it too, James used to have one.”

While Holly is rambling in the most adorable way possible Gail glances around seeing no police cruisers in sight excluding a gathering of a friends in the house next door, and decides to grab Holly by the front of her shirt with the bold lettering of NAVY. Holly is stunned nonetheless but begins to move with the kiss. 

Gail can taste the smoky scent of a cigar on her tongue which catches her off guard, “You smoke?”

Holly with her eyes still closed just shakes her head, “I shouldn’t but today was stressful so, I treated myself.”

 

Gail just shakes her head and inches impossibly closer on her tip toes and whispers, “Well stop, it isn’t good for you, you are the doctor here.” Pressing their lips together, Holly places her hands on either side of Gail’s waist. The kiss was unlike anything before. There was the nice smell of cigar along with the smell of her perfume. Their lips seemed to move effortlessly and in rhythm. Gail pulled back but Holly leant forward to place a chaste kiss in a way to finalize their goodbye, but Gail kisses her again. This time longer but more controlled than their second. 

Withdrawing her hands Gail puts her hands on Holly’s shoulders, “See you Saturday soldier.”

With her hands still on Gail’s hips, “That’s Dr. to you.” Leaning in for another kiss she lets go and opens the door for Gail. Gail obliges and slides in turning on the car and rolling the window down. She puts her seat belt on and turns down the dispatch radio. 

Holly puts her forearms on the top of the car and bends down to look Gail in the eyes, without realizing it she blurts out, “You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” Embarrassed she turns her head to look at the people next door yelling and having fun, no one paying much attention. Gail finds it adorable and takes her chin in her left hand. Pecking her on the lips, “Give me your phone.” Holly fumbles with her pockets and hands over her Blackberry. Gail presses a plethora of buttons it and hands her phone back. Holly stands and Gail changes gears.

“I’ll see you Dr. Stewart, and please be nice.” Gail says with a smile. Holly just blushes and waves goodbye. Looking through her phone she searches for Gail but she isn’t there. She goes through her contacts and notices a new contact labeled, “Detective Sexy.”

Holly was definitely in for a ride.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know really. But its some what fluffy.

I’ve been waiting for about thirty years to write this, after an Ebola scare in our school (gotta love Texas), a pair of suicides in our school and marching band, I wanted some off time, too much going on for one week. I hope I caught all of the mistakes, if not I’m sorry. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’s up with you?” Traci said facing Gail. “You’ve been acting all weird for the past week.” Seemingly unperturbed Gail slides besides Traci, she throws on an easy smile and sips her jack and coke. Gail had been excited for the past three days; Dr. Stewart had planned their outing without a single word to Gail. Excitement couldn’t even scratch the surface of giddiness Gail felt.

The blonde hadn’t been on a date since the past horrendous blind date her mother set her up on. She had shown no interest in the man as she usually does with her mothers’ approved dates. The man was a total creep, he used the worst pick up lines she could imagine and eventually ended up with a sprained finger after he decided to become handsy from the aftermath of bourbon. She couldn’t possibly be with some one with the inability to hold their liquor, let alone be a man. Cringing at the thought, Gail’s smile disappeared and took a large swig of her drink to erase the memory.

But Gail knew that tonight would be different. Although they had known each other for about 2 to 3 weeks, she concluded three things about Holly. For one, Holly had the temper of a wild animal. Fiercely protective Holly wouldn’t let anyone or anything get in her way. The brunette always made it clear as to what she wanted which was clearly shown when Gail returned to apologize. She got to the point and fast so if you were in her way, you would immediately regret your existence.

Beneath that rough exterior, surprisingly, was a bashful woman. That side of Holly was of course one of the best features of the beautiful woman. She concluded that she put up a tough persona whenever she felt threatened which seemed to be all the time. Gail couldn’t really understand it, Holly would be fine one moment and the next she would rip you a new one. But whenever she was calm, she had this essence of tranquility. Obviously from the short time of knowing the woman she has only bared witness to this once. Even with this time together the doctor showed a genuine interest in the well being of others which explained her service to the country. She enabled others to live freely while she had to face the possibility of being killed or scarred for the rest of her life. The woman was incredibly brave in Gail’s eyes. Yes, Gail did put her life upfront to protect the lives of Toronto’s citizens but she couldn’t imagine leaving her home front to insure the safety of others thousands of miles away. Gail couldn’t keep her emotions under control if she were under that much pressure. It continued to leave Gail entranced with Holly, to get to know the woman more. 

From what Gail had gathered so far her third trait of Holly she adored the most was her love for music. That moment in the garage when the cascade of rhythms filled the rooms’ every corner, Holly wasn’t bashful, she wasn’t angry, she was raw. Gail had seen the brunette under immense pressure, stress, and sadness. Hell, she’d been there when Holly and her troubled spouse had gotten into a fist fight but once the music began the primal Holly wasn’t there. It was just her body and soul. Her movements were thoughtless and natural, it amazed Gail how she could just erase herself from the rest of her environment. Her hair moving along with her every movement, the way her hips curved perfectly even under those thick pants. It was unbelievable.

“Hello… Hello. Gail. Gail Peck.” Waving a hand in front of her face face, Gail’s focus was still else where. Knowing only one way to gather her attention she resorted to Gail’s greatest annoyance. “Abigail.” 

That seemed to get her attention when Gail sent a hard scowl towards Traci slapping her hand out of her face. “What?”

Traci kept giving her ‘the look’ until she suspected that Gail would confide in her what’s going on with her. “I said what’s wrong with you?”

Out of her trance Gail resorts to her usual snark. “I can’t be excited about this beautiful evening?” Traci obviously doesn’t falter at that and continues watching Gail. Trying not to give anything up, Gail drains the rest of her drink and stands up. The pair decided to call it in early and wait for the rest of the group to finish shift and join in on the fun, but Gail of course had other plans. 

Spotting Chris and Andy making their way towards the table, Gail reaches in her wallet and places a few bills on the table. “I’m gonna go, since my mood has such an effect on everyone here, I’ll see you Monday.”

Traci still isn’t convinced but doesn’t bother to push Gail more than she has. Gliding through the bar the blonde makes her way out of the bar and immediately feels the chill of the evening. Although the sun has already set the sky has a somber tilt to it. Already past 7, Gail takes out her phone and texts Holly. The pair agreed for Holly to pick Gail up wherever the blonde ended her evening. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Receiving the text from the blonde made her extremely nervous; Holly hadn’t been on a date in what felt like years, but what can you do when you decide to get married for the best of others. It was essentially her fault for setting herself in the predicament. Too distracted with work and too emotionally charged she felt it was best to stay career focused. She had a few hook ups here and there which always left her satisfied sexually, but emotionally, she was left empty. But there wasn’t anything wrong with that, Holly didn’t want emotional attachment. The brunette didn’t take emotion well but she felt the need to make this right. 

The doctor simply wanted to show her thanks for her concern of her well being and she honestly thought the blonde was undeniably attractive. To get a chance with the detective was any girls dream come true, she had the grace of a model and the piercing eyes of an empty azure sky. Her eyes were honestly her favorite feature. They brought to her so many memories, all of which made her smile naturally and without thought. Slipping through the front door of her home Holly turns right to climb the stairs to her bedroom. Not wanting to waste time she changes out of her blazer and replaces it with her windbreaker.

Since she has yet to get the window of her BMW fixed she decides to take her Harley out on their evening together, ultimately seeing it as a chance for the two to be close, Holly takes out an extra jacket for Gail. Changing out of her work clothes she picks up her NAVY shirt and worn tight jeans. Frantically hopping the stairs three at a time she reaches for the flowers on the counter and exits the house. Jogging up to her bike she places the flowers carefully into the side bag. 

She didn’t think the flowers idea through seeing they were going to be on a motorcycle without any kind compartment to put them in. “Goddammit Holly, why would, ugh whatever.” The brunette revs the engine slips her helmet on. She decided to leave her hair down and put on contacts so it wouldn’t get in the way of the black helmet. Following the direction to the parking lot of ‘The Penny’ Holly spots that oh so familiar blond hair a couple of blocks down.

Lifting her head at the sudden intrusion the detective sees the bike make its way over to her side of the street. A sudden feeling of uneasiness takes over; Gail had never been on a motorcycle before what would happen if she caused the bike to tip over? She would make a fool of herself like she usually does and then Holly wouldn’t want to talk to her again. But the easiness was soon gone once Holly easily slid off the bike. Taking off her helmet Gail was speechless. Without her glasses her face was even more magnificent. Although Holly seemed to have a permanent scowl, her beauty was there nevertheless. Then her hair, her hair was a never ending flow of brown locks. Usually in a ponytail, the different setting gave her a full natural look into Holly; she had thought for the 40th time, this woman is just fucking hot.

Suddenly Holly couldn’t speak and stares at the ground. She didn’t know what to do, she doesn’t exactly know how to do the romantic gestures thing and luckily Gail notices this and speaks first. 

“Hey, thanks for picking me up.” Moving closer to the noticeably nervous brunette, Gail doesn’t know how to respond when Holly takes a step back from the blonde. Gail just takes it as regret until Holly faces her motorcycle.

“Wait, uh, I. Wait.” Holly begins to undo the bag until she stills and swivels to face Gail. Second guessing the idea of giving her the flowers Holly abandons the idea. “Never mind it’s stupid, it was stupid. Let’s get going.” Reaching for the spare helmet Holly’s fingers begin to shake. Oblivious to her state Gail taps her shoulder.

“Holly. Holly, turn around.” Once the brunette obeys her orders the detective takes a good look into her eyes.

“What’s stupid?” 

“Nothing, I said it was nothing. Stop asking.” Surprised at the outburst Gail recoils and takes her hand back. She looks else where but Holly’s suddenly hardened gaze.

“Sorry,” scoffing her boot clad foot into the ground, “I didn’t mean to, you know, push you into doing anything.” Gail only wants to hide. The date hasn’t even started and she immediately regrets saying anything. She obviously wants her space, and honestly what makes her think this is a date. The doctor takes in her current state and visibly shrinks.

“Sorry,” scratching her neck, “I’m sorry for being an asshole. I’m so so sorry. Please don’t,” going towards the side bag. “Here, I didn’t think you would like them.” 

She thrusts the flowers into Gail’s hands, “I told you they’re stupid. I don’t even know if you like flowers, are you allergic? You’re allergic aren’t you?”

Gail is honestly confused beyond proportion right now, but the woman before her is in a manic state of rambling. She loves the flowers but from the way Holly is reacting she feels she should immediately reassure her instead of thinking to herself.

“Ugh, this is turning out terrible. First I yell at you and now you’re allergic to flowers, well not allergic to flowers but the pollen, ‘cuz you know usually the allergens are within the pollen. Or that’s at least how it usually works. You have bad allergies don’t you? I’m sorry I’m really so-“

“I like them.”

“I’m a jerk, I’m about to- wait, what?” Holly manages to stammer out.

“I like them, it’s cute.” Gail can’t help but grin at the woman. They were gorgeous, a bundle of hydrangeas and a clutter of honeysuckles. It was thoughtful and she was particularly curious about the choice of flowers. She didn’t know much about the definitions of flowers but Holly was obviously a nerd being a doctor and all.

“So what do they mean?” Holly starts to visibly flush at this question. She didn’t really want to share her reason for getting them but she owed the blonde after practically yelling at her. 

“I uh…they remind me of your eyes.” She then turns around and gets the windbreaker for Gail. “Here. Put this on.” This time it was Gail blushing, Holly really was something. 

“I can’t really put it on,” lifting the flowers into Holly’s sight.

“Oh, right yeah, OK.” Taking the flowers out of Gail’s hands, Holly begins to play with the pedals of the flowers. She hasn’t completely screwed up. Yet. 

Once the jacket is safely around her shoulders Gail puts on a small smile. “Alright, I’m all set. But I’m not exactly sure how to get on. Or ride. Or you know. Breathe on a motorcycle.” 

Placing the flowers in the side bag once again Holly turns towards Gail. “I didn’t even think that through, I-,”

“Holly stop, don’t be sorry.” Walking closer to Holly, “You’re doing fine, other than yelling at me,” Holly grimaces at that and attempts to speak only to have Gail place her hand over her mouth. 

“Enough talking, you’ve done enough talking. I’m sorry but I had to bring that up, what’s wrong?” Genuinely concerned Gail removes her hand but stays close observing every motion of Holly’s face. “You were fin-,”

“I’m nervous OK, you just seem so concerned and whatever and I’m just an asshole. Plus you’re allergic to flowers.” Holly didn’t know what to do at that point. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for lashing out and triggering the blonde’s allergies.

Chuckling Gail replies, “Holly I’m not allergic to flowers, or pollen because of the pollen and stuff.” Looking around for familiar officers or detectives of 15, Gail sees the coast is clear, gets onto her tip toes and gives a quick but reassuring kiss to her cheek. “There’s no need to be so gosh dang nervous.”

Eyes still closed Holly responds, “Seriously. My cheek. That’s all I get?”

Pulling back Gail replies,“Yep” with a pop at the P. “You did sorta kinda snap at me, so that’s that.” 

With a pout Holly accepts the jab and puts the helmet on Gail. “OK, so put this on and enjoy the ride.” Giving Gail her hand she helps the blonde onto the bike. She stumbles a bit but eventually is seated on the bike comfortably.

“So…what exactly do I do?” Being a first timer Gail didn’t want to die on one of the most exciting nights in about three years.

Slipping unto the bike, with a muffled voice due to the helmet, “Just hold onto me and you’ll be fine.”

“Promise you won’t go fast?” 

Although unseen Holly smiles her half smile and revs the engine a few times, “Who would’ve known…that’s my thing.”

“Promise.”

Pulling from the curb Holly starts off slowly for the first couple of blocks. Waiting for a lane change Holly turns onto the highway. Gail finally gets comfortable enough to lift her head only to be frightened by the sight of an eighteen wheeler barreling along closely to them in the neighboring lane. She has always had an irrational fear of large trucks.

“Holly! Get us away from that thing and now, it’s going to kill us all!” Putting her head into Holly’s back Gail clings on tighter to her date.

Seeing this as a chance to have some real fun Holly switches gears and speeds readily into the fast lane, “If you say so Detective Peck!”

Feeling the change of momentum causing Gail to squeal and immediately grasp on tighter hanging on for dear life onto the brunette. Yelling the blonde pinches the driver, “That is not OK Stewart! Nothing about this is OK! You are evil!” 

Although the blonde was scared shitless the entire duration of the ride Gail couldn’t help but enjoy the close proximity of the doctor. She had abs made of steel. It was indescribable; to be that fit you had to have been an athletic freak. Holly had the body of a Greek Goddess. Her curves were relentless and even through the fabric of the brunettes shirt; the blonde could tell she had skin as soft as satin. Feeling the bike slow Gail carefully opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was a complete difference to what had once seen before. But it doesn’t stop her from throwing a faux punch to the doctor’s shoulder. 

“Take me home! That was incredibly mean Holly.”

Laughing a full belly laugh Holly stops at the red light and squeezes one of Gail’s hands around her midsection. “Ouch! Hurting the driver puts us in more danger, what a first date you are.”

Gails’ insides flutter at the mention of the word ‘date’, obviously forgotten due to her life currently being on the line. “You are so not funny.”

Pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse Holly cuts the engine and takes off her helmet. Getting off she helps Gail with her helmet that she is having a great deal trying to get off. 

“Hey, maybe if you stop moving I can get it off for you. You’re only going to take about thirty more years to remove it from your fat head.”

Fake offended Gail complies and sits still while the helmet is easily lifted off of her head. “I do not have a fat head. You’re just jealous of my looks.”

Tucking the helmet under her arm Holly takes a good look at Gail only to laugh at the short hair stuck in wild angles on the blondes head. “Loving the hair, your looks are definitely the epitome of beauty.”

Blushing again like a shy teenager Gail ungracefully slides off the bike and takes a look at her surroundings.

“Um Holly… I don’t exactly know what’s going on in that building.” Gail turns to Holly who just keeps staring at her. “What?”

Holly smiles and walks towards Gail. “Thank you.” And with that Holly takes a hold of Gail’s wrists and drags her into the protruding warehouse. Once again lost, Gail just lets herself be led. 

Holly was beyond happy to be with the blonde. She just hoped she wouldn’t throw it all to hell by snapping at the blonde again or worse, leaving all together. But that was no where near going to happen not only would that be a complete dick move but Holly would hate herself for leaving the blonde. Clearing her mind of these intruding thoughts Holly just tilted her head to the right to take in Gail’s face. She mostly looked confused but eventually saw her face contort into something she couldn’t describe she just had to giggle.

Fully taking in her environment the blonde immediately regrets walking into the building with Holly. The cages were an absolute no no. “Holly, I am not getting in there. Why are you adamant on trying to kill me tonight?” 

The brunette only slides her hand into the palm of Gail’s and threads their fingers together in reassurance. “Gail you’ll do fine,” pointing to the helmets, “those will stop the ball…mostly…from causing any real danger to that marvelous brain of yours.” 

Still hesitant, Gail squinted at Holly, “And what makes you think I’m going to put on another helmet to further tussle my beauteous hair?”

Already knowing she would do anything for the doctor tonight if she desired, she wanted to tease her but soon regretted her choice of words because Holly came back with a much more abrasive approach that would make Gail change her thoughts on her hair. 

Dropping her voice into a sultry whisper, Holly directs the coordinators eyes to the cage she wants to use with her free hand and leans into Gail’s ear. “I know something else that could definitely insure the tossed appearance of your hair.”

The blonde swallows the lump in her throat and blushes for about the hundredth time that night. Closing her eyes only made the attempt to quell her thoughts worse when her eyelids were a cinema to Holly’s brown clad head between her legs. Jutting her eyes open she catches a glimpse of Holly’s mischievous smirk.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Lets go.” And with that Holly makes her way towards the bats and helmets awaiting Gail to return to her side.

“Nerd, I already told you. I’m not going in there; I know absolutely nothing about sports so you should just give up on it.” Spinning around, “Do they have alcohol?”

 

“Come on.” Leaning against the fence Holly doesn’t move a muscle, “I’m trying new things, for once in my life I’m giving a wimpy blonde a chance to learn from a pro like me.” She tried her best to put on a cocky grin but it only ended in a laugh which turned into a grimace once she got another punch to the shoulder.

Looking at Holly rubbing her shoulder with a smile on her face Gail turns and puts on a pleased smirk, “Now give me the goddamn bat and don’t call me a wimp ever again.”

Successfully getting the bat from Holly’s grasp she makes her way into the cage. “Now press the button so we can get this over with.”

Holly presses the button for the ball to be launched only to be crippled with laughter once Gail runs away from the ball and the bat. The formerly confident blonde seems to have been thrown from the window when she hears the high pitched squeal come from the cage. 

“Oh my God Gail,” Holly manages through laughter. “What are you doing? You can’t throw the bat at the ball!”

“Shut up and get me out of here you freak!” Even though she is thoroughly embarrassed at her current situation Gail couldn’t help but laugh at Holly’s laugh. “No one enjoys being tossed in a cage where thes-these evil white beings are launched at your face!”

“OK, OK, call me a freak all you want but what was that freakishly high pitched noise coming from you?” She made her way into the cage after she came up with the perfect plan. It was incredibly cliché but she wanted to extend her time with the blond.

“Nope, I’m leaving, what are we going to eat?” Gail frantically tries to make it past Holly only to be caught by the elbow. She was strong. I like it.

“We aren’t done yet wimp!” Guiding her back to the cage Holly gets behind Gail. “Now’s time for some cheesy Lifetime action.”

“Holly can we please g- oh.” She suddenly doesn’t mind learning how to bat once she feels Holly’s front against her back. 

“What was that?” Holly asks with a knowing smirk.

“Nothing. Nothing, just get on with it we have places to go.”  
Still under pressure from Holly behind her Gail has to release a shuddering breath. It’s like all else has evaded her thought once she’s in immediate contact with the brunette. She swears she can feel the blood coursing through Holly’s veins from the proximity.

There were only few people that could make Gail speechless and Holly was swiftly becoming one of them. She could give her bullshit right back with ease. Holly was a friendly bully to be honest, but Gail could get used to it. She was the same, except without the friendly aspect. She just hated everyone. 

The brunette adjusted her shoulders first and nodded in approval. She did look quite alright after all. “Don’t you play baseball or softball? Being a lesbian after all you should know your culture quite well.”

“Shut up Holly, I don’t do sports OK. Now hurry up. I’m hungry.” 

Holly only laughs and goes back to her task at once. “Sorry if I have offended you Miss Lady, I only want you to strive for the best. We did get a league of our own after all.”

“Really Holly, are you serious right now. Quoting movie titles. You should be ashamed now come on, please?” Gail turns and gives a pout towards the taller woman.

“Ugh, you are such a pain. Now spread your legs a little bit more, you don’t want there to be tension at the base of your stance.” Without thinking Holly placed her hands on Gails’ thighs to specify her orders. 

Gail takes in a breath and does as she’s told. She must have had a dry spell for a while considering the tingles she got from the contact. Holly was really, strong undeniably strong, which she didn’t understand why that caught her by surprise. She was in the military; she couldn’t have noodle arms like herself. 

Holly then places her hands on her hips. “Now you just need to turn in a little bit there.” Drawing out her sentence Holly stands back, much to Gail’s disapproval, to check her stance. Seeing everything is fine Holly steps out of the cage.

“Now this time I actually want you to hit the ball and not throw the bat Blondie!” Holly shouts over the generator prepping the next ball.

Gail scoffs at the nickname and gets ready for the next ball. It’s sent her way only to hit the fence shortly after leaving the launcher. But this time she doesn’t run, ignoring Holly’s snorts of laughter she focuses all of her attention to this ball.

“Come on Blondie. I know you’re better than that. You ready for the next?” Gail nods and awaits the enemy.

To her surprise the blonde actually hits the ball into the air. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she had hit the ball! She swivels around to see a happy Holly looking her in the eyes with the same amusement.

“I guess you’re pretty decent at that huh?” Holly made her way into the cage when immediately Gail jumped towards her wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. 

“Holy fucking shit! Holly I hit the ball! I hit the ball, in your face.” She felt incredibly proud even if it was just for hitting a stupid white ball. 

The taller woman plays along with the victory by spinning her around with her fists in the air. “Now get me out of here, we’ve been here long enough.”

“Gail, we’ve seriously only been here for about 30 minutes.” Holly receives a glare which tells her all she needs to know and places the materials back into their correct places. 

“OK, we can go.” Holly held her hand out as Gail practically skipped over to the other woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Uh thanks for coming out with me tonight, you didn’t have to but I just wanted you to know, thanks for everything.” Holly said scratching her neck nervously. 

The two had made it back after going to the batting cages and to dinner at a little café a couple of blocks from the brunette’s house. Now they were saying their goodbyes at the blonde’s front door. Holly had a great time, probably the best time other than the time she came back home after her first deployment. Gail seemed to have enjoyed herself also considering she couldn’t stop laughing throughout the date. 

Holly decided that they would have dinner at one of her favorite café since they had all of her favorite foods. She had an amazing time and realized truly how beautiful Gail was inside and out. They discussed everything from annoying teenagers to how they were personally. Seeing as Gail knew about her situation with Joe, it wouldn’t hurt to share all that was going on, but of course in smaller detail.

Their worlds were completely different, she coming from a foreign family their views of the world were some what challenged. Holly never felt so vulnerable around anyone, but the shorter woman’s eyes sought right into her very being. They were genuinely interested in what the other had to say. It was as if the entire world froze at the exact moment, she had found so much interest into what was being said to her. The actions were obviously reciprocated.

Gail came from a police family which gave her the ability to see right through people, which helped greatly when Holly subsequently grew fiercely angry after the cook failed to dispose of the tomatoes on Gail’s meal. One look into those brown eyes and Gail saw the storm brewing. Even though she was angry herself, she knew Holly would explode on everyone in the restaurant, including the toddler that was smiling toothlessly in her mothers’ lap. 

“What are you staring at you little-“Holly clenched and unclenched her fists on the cloth napkin.

“Holly, don’t. It’s a baby for Christs sake.” Trying to be rational Gail reached over and took the red woman’s hands. 

“Thank you, just take it back and remove the tomatoes,” Peering at Holly with a forced smile while talking to the blanched waiter.

Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the plea, “You can’t call that poor child a bastard Holly.”

“Yeah, but if the litt-“

“Holly,” Gail said sternly.

“OK, you know, it’s perfectly fine to let you die on our date.” Holly says sarcastically which Gail gives a sympathetic smile and reply in turn.

“But that doesn’t mean you murder everyone and call a baby a bastard,” through laughter, “that’s terrible Holly. The kid probably doesn’t even know what a tomato is.”

“He probably does with that stupid smile, what do you want you parasite?”

Holly eventually cooled down and apologized to the mother after overhearing their conversation. She was proud of herself when she restrained from yelling at the mother for being in their business in the first place. But ultimately laughed at the entire situation, she really did need to work on her anger. The dinner turned out fine and Holly also found out she would need to murder anyone who dared out eggs on Gail’s plate.

Gail agrees and smells the honeysuckles again that she received about three hours ago. After dinner the women walked the way to the park and spoke for a while. Holly was naturally a good person, she still didn’t fully understand her outbursts but that made her all the more interesting. The woman changed double time whenever around the blonde. She took the time to make sure she was comfortable and relaxed at all times ignoring her own anxiousness and nervous tone. 

Holly was a gentlewoman. She was better than most individuals she had been with, with men included. When it got chilly, Holly naturally moved closer to Gail and risked snaking an arm around her back. Gail reddened and nuzzles into her side. When they reached a puddle Holly laughed and lifted Gail across much to her displeasure. But Gail couldn’t do anything but laugh at her antics. She was a hopeless romantic after all, and after admitting to Holly she still hated Romance movies, Holly insured to make it a stellar movie type date.

They walked in silence to her door when she got off the bike taking Holly’s hand. Holly was obviously nervous after Gail implied she didn’t ‘give out’ on the first date. She didn’t know what to do so she tried silence. When she decided to be the first to speak she felt like a teenage boy stuck between going for the kiss or wave goodnight.

The kiss the woman shared earlier that week had played through Holly’s mind daily. Her lips were incredibly soft and supple. Their lips fit perfectly together as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. Gail could solve all of Holly’s troubles with a single kiss. What the fuck? Is this Snow White or something?

“Thank you Holly, I had a great time excluding the cages from Hell.” Gail said with a smirk. 

She was enjoying the banter between the two and enjoying every moment with her. She only hoped Holly would feel the same which she was sure she did seeing as the brunette couldn’t keep her eyes off of the younger woman. 

“I would like to do this again, maybe. Is that fine with you?” She is so cute. 

Gail was absolutely ecstatic about their future plans, “I would love to, how about next Saturday? Would that be OK with you?”

Holly nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled, “Well I guess this is goodnight Blondie.” 

Cringing at the name yet giggling, “No, anything but Blondie, that’s horrid.”

Inching closer Gail wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her close. Pulling her face away she places her hands on either side of Holly’s face. Naturally Holly licks her lips, but Gails leans in to kiss her nose. As she pulls back she’s shocked back into place the brunette tugs at her hips to come back.

Holly whispers, “I am not leaving without a proper goodnight kiss.” With that, Holly closes the distance and attaches their lips together effortlessly. It lasted for a few moments before Holly pulled back only to have Gail pull her back for one, two more kisses. It was unlike anything Holly had experienced. It was a curious wanting thing. Her lips moved easily against hers like they had been a missing part of her for years. She has missed this contact for what felt like decades. Satisfied she leaves her hands on her hips as Gail drops her hands to Holly’s shoulders. 

“Well then. There you have it.” Leaning in for another kiss, “drive safely and call me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Walking back down the hallway of the apartment complex, Holly waves goodbye to Gail and practically skips down the stairs. She’d count down the seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the station doors, Gail was looking forward to her next weekend. The night she had couldn’t have gone better. Once Holly made it safely home she kept her promise and called the blonde. They had been on the phone for two hours talking about nothing basically. She couldn’t believe it, it was just easy.

“Hey Gail, I’ve got something for you.” Turning to see Traci holding a bouquet of flowers, Gail’s heart swells. Holly was such a goof.

Although Gail hated everything about romantic gestures she couldn’t help but blush at the sincerity of Holly. 

“So who’s this ‘H’ that sent you flowers?” Traci has that stupid knowing smile on her face. Gail really did need new friends.

“No one, give ‘em to me, some one who just knows I’m amazing. Plus, I hate flowers.” Gail knew she was lying through her teeth. She loved it and when she saw the card she was even more curious. What else could Holly have to say?

Blondie,  
I hope you have a thoughtful day. I won’t be able to think straight until I see your eyes. These remind me so much of you. You’re more mind boggling than I could have ever imagined. Lunch?

 

Trying to cover her blush she looks up at Traci who is looking at her questioningly. “So you were busy last night.”

“What? Don’t look at me like that. It’s just some creep my mother set me up that’s a little too clingly.” Walking away and taking the flowers along with her Gail reaches for her phone to send Holly a text.

Gail: Thank you for the flowers, they’re perfect.

Holly: Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.

That was cheesy but cute; the text still had its affect when her cheeks flushed a deep red. This caught Traci’s attention and it motivated Gail to leave that instant. Standing up from her desk she stuck her tongue out at the woman and snuck her way into the evidence room.

“Hello?”

Twirling her finger around her short locks like a teenage girl on the phone with a crush, Gail put on a stupid goofy grin, “Hi.”

“Hey, so can you make lunch?” Holly was filing paperwork for hours; she needed a distraction so she decided to bug Gail and annoy her by sending a bouquet of flowers. She had summed up that during their date the blonde was denial of her sentimentality due to her constant denial of being a girly romantic who loved chocolates and love letters. But Holly knew better once she wrapped her left arm around the blonde. Everything seemed to fall into place that night. It was entirely too cold for a walk but Holly kept a content face and held on tight for warmth. Gail eventually snuggled into her side once she got the chance.

“Yeah it depends, maybe around noon? I can meet you there. How about that one place on Thomas? I hear they make some killer tiramisu.” She couldn’t wait. She would count down the hours if it meant time would go by faster. No new cases were brought to her hands and she didn’t want to get stuck handling paperwork all day and the predictable questions that were going to be thrown her way about the flowers on her desk.

Can’t she just enjoy this a little while longer?

“Yes ma’am, I’ll see you then. Watch your back, there’s some crazy motherfuckers out there.” 

Laughing at Holly’s bluntness, “Alrighty, and to you, stay safe, and please don’t call anybody’s child a bastard.”

“I promise, OK.”

“Thank you, see you then.”

“Alrighty? Who are you and where’s my loser sister?” Startled, Gail turns to find Steve with his arms crossed observing his sister.

“What do you want Steven?” She mirrors his posture but with her chin up, “And why did you follow me?”

“Um, nope I didn’t follow you.” Lifting up the evidence bag, “I came in here for this,” in the bag was an old rusted saw. “It’s supposedly related to the murders from last week.”

“OK, whatever. Leave me alone.” Trying to move past Steve he blocks her path.

“What’s her name?” Annoyed Gail glares at her brother, he was always in her business some how some way. She was never good at covering anything from him. Including their childhood, whenever he did something she would have to cover unless she wanted him to tell their mother about her secrets which involved a stolen piece of candy.

“None of your business Steven, it’s too early for me to even tell you anything. We’ve only been on one date.” Deciding to confide in him she regrets soon after his cocky half smile plasters on his face. 

“So you like her?”

“None of your business Steven. Now move.” Shoving past her brother she faintly hears his last message once the door slams shut.

“Don’t forget about the Peck dinner Gaily!”

She honestly wanted to slam her head against a wall. She loved her parents but there was only so much she could take. Their persistent nagging, well more like her mothers nagging, made her hate the dinners. At every occasion she made sure that Gail understood the importance of her future and career, but she now knew when to back off. The dinner after Gail yelled at her mother with so much ferocity, made her mother realize she was no longer a child. Her mother was a prominent figure in their family and insured to let everyone know what her thoughts were but Gail was tired of it all. 

If she could she would yell, “Fuck you Steve”, as loud as she could. He knew how the last dinner went and she would do anything to evade the next dinner but he insisted she should attend. Her parents had crossed her personal line and she hadn’t yet felt comfortable with the discussion. When her mother brought up the idea that Gail may be attracted to women, she panicked. Gail didn’t like the way she said it, she couldn’t appreciate men so she had to resort to the second best: women. Or that’s at least the way Gail interpreted it. She was sick and tired of being told she was confused about anything that she decided on. Her career, her appearance, her music taste, enough was enough. She had ignored her mother since then and went upon her way.

Walking to her desk she plopped in the desk chair and snuck a peek at the flowers every once and while. She was such a dork. She never really wanted to admit it, but when a girl sent her flowers she would get butterflies in an instant. So when Holly sent them she was over the roof. Holly was different some how in her eyes, one look at her and her rough exterior dissolved. She had found a hidden treasure that none knew that hid behind the rocky exterior. She felt special, Holly made her feel special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Holly entered the restaurant, her first task was to find Gail. Today was the day her deployment was final. In about 2 to 3 months it was her time to return to Afghanistan and she wanted to get to know each and everything possible about the blonde before it was time to go. She knew that after a month and a half of dating she wanted to make it official. They had seen each other at least three times a week. She didn’t want to spoil Gail’s day by telling her about her sudden departure, but Gail had to know eventually right? Even though she was a doctor, Holly was an active member of the Royal Navy after all so she was also aware of her possibility to be sent back. She strayed from that topic when with Gail to dispel any of Gail’s’ worries. 

Being lead to her seat Holly felt better to know that she wasn’t late, after checking her phone she had seen she was seven minutes early. She had gotten out of the lab late when she had read the letter about the details of her departure. Unfortunately for her she had to sit in this fancy restaurant in her fatigues. She was sure Gail would look great in whatever she was wearing. But she had planned this for days last week, dim lighting, nice music playing softly in the back; it was all she could think of to woo Gail.

And boy was she right. There was her date in the front of the building being led to their booth. She was busy looking around with raised eyebrows at her approval. She took a quick glance at the jazz quartet in the front of the room playing a slow chart before she spotted Holly.

Gail was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a multi colored white and black dress about knee length with her stunning red lipstick. But the accessory that caught her attention above all was her black Rolex. It matched absolutely nothing of hers but when Holly gave her the watch after she insisted on asking the time every five seconds, which ended in Holly kissing her silent, she vowed never to take it off. Holly smiled at the thought as she stood to greet Gail. 

The blonde’s hair had been put into a perfected cow lick to the right since it had grew she was able to do some different styles to her hair other than tired, and semi decent looking. She had on a simple black necklace that hung low on her sternum. She was stunning. Holly couldn’t stop grinning like a fool, until she realized Gail was trying to tell her something.

“Hey, so are you going to say something or stare at me like some pervert?” Gail was looking into her eyes trying to find something wrong until she saw a slight smirk on her face.

“Yes ma’am, sorry, here.” Helping Gail into the booth, holding her small hand bag, Holly tried to sneak in a kiss only to be rejected. 

“Nope, lipstick.” With a devious grin Gail pointed to her cheek, “But here is fine.”

Holly accepts the kiss and takes a seat in the booth opposite of Gail. Pointing at her attire, “Sorry I couldn’t get dressed up, I left as soon as I could. You look beautiful by the way.”

Gail takes a sip of the water provided and nods her head, “Oh I know, but I like it. The uniform…it suits you. It’s sexy. Plus I need a distraction” 

With a shy smile Holly replied, “Thanks.” Clearing her throat Holly readjusts in her seat, “How was your day? I didn’t hear much from you.”

Picking up the menu Gail thumbs through the pages to settle on the selections of wine. “Do you think they serve tequila?”

At this Holly tries to conceal her bubbling laughter. “I’m sorry Blondie, but this is a pretty relaxed place, and I doubt they would sell tequila, which is typically the complete opposite.”

“Then you obviously don’t know the day I had, some incompetent rookie, Gerald? Yeah something like that contaminated the whole fucking crime scene.” Thumbing through the pages with vigor. “The whole fucking thing.” Emphasizing each word through gritted teeth.

Holly adores this side of Gail; the blonde was the ice to Holly’s fiery heat but Holly could only imagine what it would be like with both of them angry. From what she had seen Gail had her temper and moods under control. Although she was hard to read, Holly knew when something was up. And she knew what to do every time. 

“Come here.”

“No. That asshole ruined everything; he stepped on the suspects shoe prints because he was texting on his goddamn phone Hols. Texting. On the job.” Still looking through the menu for stronger alcohol, “Do they have bourbon?”

“Come here Gail.”

“Holly, I said no. N. O. You aren’t going to, I’m going to be angry for a little while longer and you are going to listen.” Having decided on her drink Gail takes out her phone to answer it. Holly sees this as her chance.

“Peck.” 

Holly stands from her booth, which goes completely unnoticed by Gail, who is fiddling with the napkin listening intently.

“What do you mean he’s sorry?! He ruined our case!” Holly sits next to Gail placing her hand at the small of her back while the other plays with the watch on Gail’s left hand. 

Gail glares at Holly and tries to back away, that only beckons Holly more as she begins to rub her lower back gently. Letting out a hard sigh Gail tries to keep her anger in place. Covering the speaker of her phone. “Holly.”

“OK, OK, I’ll stop.” The brunette backs up but keeps her hands where they were from the start.  
“Yeah, but when I see him just know that I will castrate him…No I wont calm down Oliver! I don’t see why you’re so calm about it!” That’s when Holly begins to place light kisses along Gail’s neck. This time Gail doesn’t resist.

“He doesn’t-“Gail gasps once Holly reaches the sweet spot behind her ear.

“No I’m fine,” the brunette then flips the detectives hand and draws absent patterns along her palm, all the while caressing Gail with her lips. She then nibbles at her ear while whispering sweet nothings.

“Yeah, right there…No I mean the, the file is right there.” Gail closes her eyes at the feeling of the brunette’s lips once again along her skin.

“Look, Ollie, I gotta go…I’ll just deal with him later.” The blonde opens her eyes after she places the phone down in her handbag. 

“I can’t stand you.” Holly smirks as she pulls back to look Gail fully in her eyes. “You don’t let me have anything.” Gail makes a fake pout.

“I’ll give you anything you want, you name it.” Gail’s eyes darken just then much to Holly’s pleasure. 

“You’re horrible.” The blonde picks up the glass and takes another sip with Holly still at her side.

“But you continue to see me every week.” She grins and places a soft kiss on her jaw. Gail loved it when Holly was able to calm her down but then again the only way she did was in true Holly fashion, teasing.

“You’re a tease.” 

“Be mine.” 

Shocked at the sudden outburst, “What?”

Holly continues to kiss her softly, “I said be mine, I don’t want to share you. I want to be able to call you mine.” 

“Why now?”

Moving her hand from Gail’s hand to her lap Holly responds softly, “Because I need to know you. Get to know all of you.”

Her eyes suddenly change to a dark indigo as she glances over to Holly, grabbing her by the collar with her right hand, Gail gives her a short but passionate kiss.

“So I take that as a yes?” Leaning in for a final peck, and another.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Gail smirks leaning in for more only to be interrupted by a clearing of the throat. 

“Do you need a drink of water?” Holly says out of frustration.

“Holly.” Gail says sternly pulling away focusing her attention on the waiter, “Sorry, we’ll have uh…bourbon. Straight, on the rocks.” The waiter then leaves but not without a dirty look from Holly.

“He was clearing his throat so I only asked an appropriate question.” Moving to go the opposite side, “I don’t want him to be uncomfortable having a sore throat and all.”

Before being able to make it to the other side Gail grabs Holly by the wrists and asks her to stay. Holly complies and takes her seat back next to Gail. The blonde was especially giddy, today wasn’t turning out to be so shitty after all.

“Now, how was your day?” Gail asks after a few moments of silence, burrowing into Holly’s side as the brunette tangles Gail’s left hand into hers and her right arm around Gail.

“It was decent but we need to talk-“Holly is once again interrupted.

“Here are your drinks.” Holly abruptly stands up from the booth and makes her way towards the restrooms. Gail tries to be upset but only manages giggles at Holly’s blown fuse. She had told Holly, if she ever felt pressured to yell or anything such, walk away. She was proud but missed the warmth. She apologizes to the waiter but he is terrified to make any kind of eye contact with Holly when she returns. 

Once Holly sits down she began to calm her breathing. Placing both of her elbows on the table she placed her forehead in the palms of her hands. She needed to calm down. Feeling the hand rubbing small circles on her back helped beyond proportion, it garnered her small smile. Gail was making her better. But she had to go. 

“Is it Joe?” She heard Gail say close to her ear.

Holly shook her head. The man was doing fine, he called and apologized. Although she had only seen him once, there was an obvious change; he wasn’t a sad lonely man. Even after the divorce was finalized, she promised to keep in contact after the meeting; he was her best friend before all.

“Then what is it?” Holly finally turned to look into Gail’s azure eyes, full of concern and worry. 

“I don’t want to leave you.”  
Stuck between confused and angry Gail leans back to get a full view of her face, “What? We just made it official literally 15 or 20 minutes ago now you want to leave?” 

Gail had understood that Holly had mood swings but for her to play games with her heart that’s where she drew the line. Her heart was completely off limits then and Holly saw the exact moment it changed. The once open eyes were hardened; for once Gail’s anger was directed towards her.

Reaching out for Gail’s hands, “No that is the exact opposite of what I meant.”

Relaxing slightly Gail allows Holly to grab hold of her hands, “Then what exactly did you mean?”

“I-I’m. Dear God, I hoped this would be easier,” Looking away her eyes begin to water, Gail is immediately concerned. 

“Hols you can tell me.”

“I’m leaving for Afghanistan in two or three months for five if all goes well.”

Gail is absolutely stunned to the point she doesn’t realize the waiter has returned with her selected wine. Holly then takes charge, which at first scares the waiter, “I’m really sorry about earlier. I’ve just been having a rough day.”

Gail honestly didn’t know what to think. She had just found Holly, now she would leave into God knows what. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be a significant other of a police officer. Except this time it felt worse. It felt like a punch to the stomach. What would she do if something happened to her? She quickly became one amongst the few of her best friends.

After ordering food for herself and Gail she looks over at the troubled blonde who is looking angrily at Holly. Oh shit. The brunette reaches for the wine only to have Gail slap it away, “How long did you know?”

“I found out officially-“

“No, when did you get a single hint at deployment Holly?” Gail was angry and for once, Holly had no clue what to do.

“Answer me.” Holly takes one of Gail’s hands into both of hers to look her directly in the eyes. Gail attempts to pull away but Holly is too strong.

“It was around the time you found me.”

“So you didn’t think to mention this at all. Not once while we were talking to each other everyday, or seeing each other every other day? Genius. Now that I know you’re my girlfriend, you leave in two months.”

Attempting their usual snark, Holly throws in uncomfortable and unsure what to do “Maybe three.”

“Shut up Holly, not now.”

Holly nods and looks down like an ashamed child, “Sorry.”

Gail rushes through a hush tone taking others into consideration, “There’s no need to be sorry, you just didn’t find it important enough to tell me you were fucking going into a warzone!”

Holly looks her in the eyes, “My bad.” 

“Definitely, your bad, hand me a glass. I need a drink and now.” Holly pours her a drink and instantly refills it after Gail downs the first and picks up the bourbon. 

“I’m not going to leave you Holly; I’m just pissed at you.” Holly chances a glance at Gail.

“I don’t understand why you waited so long. We both have dangerous jobs so I can understand to a certain extent, but you wait this long.” Looking pleadingly into her eyes, “Holly, your job is worse than mine. They have multiple uses for you so you could be there for a long while.”

Holly nods; she notes the fire is dissipating from the blue contrasts, “I don’t want to get hurt. I’m like a cat.”

Seeing her chance to lighten the mood Holly jumps right in “Well that’s a good thing that I love pussy.”

Earning a short laugh from the blonde she gets a slap to the shoulder, “Really Holly,” through laughter “Can we not be serious for more than five minutes?”

“Yeah my bad, continue.” Feeling comfortable enough to touch Gail, Holly wraps her arm around Gail’s waist and pulls her in. Gail looks up and peers into her deep blues. Holly uses her free hand to brush hair out of Gail’s face and kisses her forehead.

Humming in content Gail lays her head on Holly’s shoulder. “I run when things get hard Holly. And I know for a fact this is gonna be hard. But with you it’s different. I want to change for the better Holly and I want to change for this relationship OK?”

Holly nods, “But you need to learn how to talk. Talk to me whenever you think it’s too hard or whatever you feel. Please Holly. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I know, but if it makes you feel any better I’ll be working in hospitals due to research but if they need me, worst case scenario, I’ll be on the battle field. But as a medic.”  
She feels Gail cringe at the thought, “I’ve been before, and I’ve made it out alive. I’ll be fine. Just hope for the best.”

That’s when Gail lifted up and kissed Holly with as much force as she could. Luckily for the pair, their table had been out of the main source of light so they weren’t the gross couple who swallowed each others tongues with out a second thought. It enabled them some privacy which Holly was incredibly grateful for. Feeling brave, Holly slid her tongue across Gail’s bottom lip asking for access.

Feeling Gail smile into the kiss, Holly’s access was granted, for the first time feeling Gail’s tongue it was almost like they had been doing it for years. Feeling like she was on absolute ecstasy, Holly lifted her hand to caress Gail’s face, feeling Gail moan was like flying over the moon. It sparked things in her that she never knew existed. 

Once Holly tried to pull Gail into her lap, Gail pulled back, “OK, Stewart slow down,” leaning for the final peck. “We can’t get buck wild on the table.”

“Why not?” Holly said through fogginess coursing through her brain. “I can take you down any where right about now.”

Gail blushes and turns her attention towards the waiter approaching them with their food.

 

Gail chokes on her green bean as she feels heat radiating throughout her body. 

She was in for a long ride tonight.

 

Saying their thanks the two women pick through their meals until Holly announces unapologetically, “I could devour you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like and don't like.


	3. Actually Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding them to here now! If you like it I'll add what I have

WARNING LONG A/N: I used my imagination for the military part of Holly considering I'm a junior in high school meaning, my only stressor is dealing with exams and deadlines. So I don't know much about the deployment process but I tried my best. If you have military background, please correct me and I won't be offended. Everything I know comes from my Dad over in Afghanistan. Since I'm such a music junkie I want to share the songs that I listen to while writing! I put one trait of mine into Holly which is my love for music. Brazilian mostly or ballets (excluding Swan Lake…ugh) One song in particular that I listen to every time I start is Casa Pré-Fabricada by Roberta Sá. A rough translation is the home she finds in her love or what not. I may not know a lot about love but its how I feel about things most meaningful to me. Enjoy! If you would like to know more songs that set the mood or whatever please feel free to tell me in the reviews it really encourages me. Also totes tell me if you see something weird or wrong it's pretty late and I'm tired, I wanted to get something out to you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather frigid that day of November as Holly went step after step. The sky was an eerie dark grey that threatened snow fall in a matter of minutes. She loved the cold, it gave her mind time to think, and it always seemed to slow time, which she would appreciate greatly right about now. Hearing the familiar thump of her shoes Holly sped up her pace towards her 20 mile goal. She honestly didn't have to run such a distance, but she felt it necessary to go the extra effort. In two days she would start her pre-deployment training. She didn't know how to tell Gail that it would mean missing more time before she had been deployed. So she ended up blurting it out over the phone, causing Gail to stop for a moment to reply in Gail fashion, "At least they don't send you over without knowing how to work a gun, just don't do anything stupid."

The only thing Holly regretted was the fact the two were just out of their dating fiasco to being involved with each other faithfully. She didn't want Gail to think she was putting a rush on their relationship because of their sudden predicament. From what Holly had found about Gail was her inability to believe any word the brunette had to say about her. Gail was surprisingly timid in most cases. When Holly had first touched Gail she wasn't very reluctant she went along without saying a single word, she would lose all sense of control.

Gail was beautiful. She had a beautiful personality, and her smile would make Holly do anything. Gail's snark had been a pleasant surprise, she felt as if she had another person that could put up with her irrational thinking or actions. Gail understood her anger, in some cases, but wouldn't leave due to a sudden bout. Whenever Gail would ask what was wrong, one look in her eyes would end all worries and frustrations. She was falling and falling hard.

Who would've known the woman who stopped her from bashing her ex-husbands head in would be her only focus most nights.

There hadn't been any serious topics, other than her deployment, there weren't any declarations of love, there had only been companionship. They both knew they cared for each other and already felt a connection composed of trust so it was understandable for Gail to worry. Holly honestly didn't want to go to training considering she may not be in the line of fire, so it was ultimately a waste of time in her opinion. She was going over for research, nothing more. But regardless she noticed Gail was scared.

Truly, Holly was scared. Scared for Gail. She didn't want to leave Gail in indecipherable fear. She didn't want to leave Gail in constant worry over what was happening as she went about her life. The doctor didn't want that burden on her new girlfriend but Gail hadn't said much about it. The blonde refused to approach the topic but now she couldn't evade it. Holly would be tired and busy more often but at least it was close to home and she didn't have to worry seeing it only as training. Not exactly the real deal.

Turning the block, silence filled her ears, there was a white noise of thoughts and Holly suddenly felt tense. Stopping to stretch at the light she takes in surroundings. It was too quite for her liking. No one out in the open and it was suddenly harder to breathe. Hearing the creaking noise, it didn't feel as safe as before. She glanced around in a desperate attempt to find the source of noise. The day was just about to begin; an elderly wide awake gave her a small wave and continued to water the ferns by the barbershop windows.

At ease returning the smile and wave, Holly turns her attention back to her stretching. It was tough having to feel paranoid every five seconds but you cannot take the battlefield out of the soldier. She would just have to shake it off. Her breathing once again collected she closed her eyes, hoping the sensation would pass. Feeling the oh so good feeling of stretching her hamstrings, the brunette straightens up and begins at her normal pace.

She had always enjoyed her runs, there were rarely any sounds so early in the morning and whenever there was she was fast to observe. Running was all her choice, she could handle whatever was thrown her way, if she felt tired she could stop, if she felt she could go on forever she would do so until she would drop. Peering up after feeling the first cold flake on her bare shoulder, Holly quickly turns around to trace her steps. She never had a path; she would just go where her mind brought her. Sometimes it was straight forward, other times it led her to familiar places and or new locations. This time she found herself in the city. It was gathering noise and she would happily oblige to leave before the chaos began.

Reaching her doorstop she glances at her watch to see the saved extra thirty minutes. Grinning she opens the front door and makes her way towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. After taking the cap off and tossing it into the trash bin, she went on a search for her cell.

"Where the fuck did I put it…" Noticing it in between the cushions of the sofa, Holly unceremoniously flops into a relaxed position after chugging the water. Putting the bottle onto the table, she taps the screen. Placing her legs horizontally across the couch, the brunette props her head up on the arm rests and holds '6.'

After the third ring she finally answers, stifling a yawn, "Peck."

"Dr. Stewart."

"Oh hey," hearing shuffling covers in the background, "I was just about to call."

"Really? It sounds like you just woke up."

"Well people don't usually call this unusually early in the morning." Turning on the coffee maker, Gail lets out a moan at the smell of the fresh beans.

"I'll call at a better time then."

Pulling a cheeky grin, "Nope, there's no point, I'm already wide awake. What's up?"

Shifting to get comfortable Holly debates either to tell Gail or not, she ultimately does, "I um… I have the next two days off so I wanted to know if you were busy or not. Because you know, our schedules have been crazy and I wanted to see you at least once before I go off to training."

"Yeah sure, how about we go to lunch around one o'clock? I need to talk to you.">

Sitting up further against the arm rest Holly puts an arm behind her head, "Is everything okay? Is it serious? How long can we stay?"

Picking a towel and turning on the shower head, "I'd say about an hour and a half…if everything stays in control I guess, nothings wrong. It's nothing serious. I just want to see you. Need to see you."

Blushing at the blondes admission, Holly automatically feels at ease, "Then how about dinner instead, it'll give us more time."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, OK, I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today started off as it usually did excluding the early phone call from Holly. Gail walked in with a slightly less annoyed face this morning. Hearing the accented voice calmed her nerves before she had to step foot into the chaotic anthill. After taking her shower this morning, she had noticed the missed call from Traci at the station. She hoped it hadn't been important since she had no motive to call back.

"Gail Peck," Traci called out with a devilish grin, "you look awfully nice this morning."

Gail took in Traci's crossed arms and lifted a brow, "What are you getting at Traci."

"You haven't been to The Penny in weeks," searching her face for signs, "and I know there hasn't been anything overbearing here at work, the cold seems to stop people from committing crimes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Gail turns to face the never ending pile of paper work she physically cringes at the sound of her name.

"Hey Gail! Dov told me to give you these, which I find strange…he never buys me flowers, so why wou-"

"Shut it Price," standing from the chair to take the flowers, Chloe pulls them back.

"Wait, wait there's a card." Picking through the bouquet to read the card, "Hmm, that's strange, it's in Portuguese…Dov doesn't speak Portuguese."

Rolling her eyes Gail lunges for the flowers until Chloe once again pulls back receiving an ice cold glare from Gail. Reading to herself, Chloe slowly develops a knowing smile across her face.

"So who's this H?" Finally having the flowers snatched from her hands, Chloe leans against the blonde detective's desk.

"It's another one from H?" Traci asks with a similar smile on her lips, "What's it say?"

Clearing her throat for the added effect, with a strong accent, "You must be a dream, with your voice; I am surrounded by pure tranquility. Yours Only, H."

Blushing, not going unnoticed by the curious women, Gail walks back to her chair and places the flowers on the top right corner of her desk. "Ugh, mind your own business."

She never asked Holly what the messages meant any time she received them. It was oddly romantic. Being able to claim Holly made Gail giddy. Without realizing Gail mumbles, "Mine only," with a smile. Receiving questioning looks Gail immediately feels embarrassed.

"Whatever, don't look at me like that. I'm not telling you anything about Hol." Logging into the database, Gail turns to the pile of paper and sighs.

Traci interested into who this 'Hol'was shehad become curious, "Come on Gail, give us something, he obviously means something to you if you haven't told him to stop with the flowers." Sitting in her chair reaching for a pen pointing it in the blonde's direction, "Is he another 'successful' blind date? One that you like for a change? Has it been a while? What does he do? Banker? Attorney? Oh surgeon? That would be a good one."

Nodding her head vigorously in agreement Chloe elaborates, "Oh my goodness! What if it's that guy from 5th division? He is pretty hot, if it's what you're into! He might be a little bit older…may use a cane. But if you like a little age with your men, it's fine by me. Well if that's your thing. Wait. He doesn't really have an accent…or speak Portuguese," looking into space with much thought coming to an obvious conclusion, "Never mind. It's not him."

Shaking her head Traci lets out a giggle, but keeps a close eye on the blonde, "I was about to say, that's a little bit desperate for Superintendent Peck."

"Dear God Price, calm down, and whatever Traci. I'm not hooking up with the old prune at 5th. I would never talk to Mother Dearest again. He certainly isn't getting anything from me, nor is he a he."

"What?" Traci and Chloe stammer out in unison, instantly pulled out of their teasing spell.

"Hol is a woman. A very sexy, mature, and attractive woman at that, "smiling at the thought, Gail was in a daze.

Not realizing that Traci and Chloe had stopped, Gail continued, "She's great. Kind, amazing, and brave. She's in the military, so she has this uniform that makes her look all muscular- which she is, don't get me wrong! She's strong…very strong."

Still befuddled Chloe speaks up, "You're gay?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p', Gail went back to typing through the haze.

Finally Traci makes a sound, "Why am I just now finding this out?"

"Probably because you never asked."

"What kind of thing is that to ask some one?"

"A question is a question Trace."

"But you've been going on blind dates the entire time."

Swiveling in her chair to face the dumbfounded Chloe and Traci, "I'm a tinsy bit very, very, much a lesbian. Like, wow, lesbian. I've known since forever. I just don't find it necessary to tell everyone."

Focusing her eyes on the blonde Traci slowly nods listening intently, "I'm not ashamed, I don't want to be bothered. I dissuade men, and when a woman approaches it's the same, unless I'm interested." She quickly adds.

"What about your mother?" Traci asks innocently.

"I love Elaine, I truly do, but I don't care. It's my life, it's who I am and I'm okay with it."

Traci and Chloe nod in agreement to the blonde's explanation.

"So," Chloe drags out peering around whispering, "What's she like? She seems romantic! It's cute."

Glaring at Chloe before turning back to her pile, "It's not cute," Yes it was. "It's Holly. She does things."

Pouting at the response Chloe crosses her arms, causing Gail to continue, "Chloe, I strayed shy of telling you my life story. I'm not talking about her anymore."

"Will we get to meet her?" Traci asks, leaning back in her chair.

"Not any time soon," reaching for her phone to call Holly. "I don't want you slobbering over her good looks."

Chloe beaming at the idea, "Yes! We should totally meet her, I bet she's awesome, Oh! What does she look like? Blonde, redhead? Because you know redheads are awfully attr-"

"Shut up Chloe. She hates people. Just like me, so you won't meet her anytime soon don't you have a job?"

"Oh of course I do, I work with you, silly!" Chloe replies.

"Go away. Please." Gail says without looking up. She was easily the most annoying person she had ever met, but luckily she had gained her respect.

"Okay, see you later Gail, I know you love me, bye Traci!" Walking away with a little pep in her step, Chloe exits the detective ring.

Sensing something wrong with the blonde at the topic of meeting her apparent interest Traci speaks up, "So Gail. I have a question."

Sensing a serious talk coming her way, Gail puts her hands to rest and glances over at the other woman.

"Who is she? I'm surprised you brought her up. You haven't been this happy since…Well since I guess about a year ago?" Doing the math in her head she realized she had been oblivious to it all along, "Oh..."

"Mhmm."

"Wow. I'm sorry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Okay Traci, what is it?"

Walking over to Gail's desk looking for a way to show her sincerity, "Gail. You didn't talk to anyone for weeks."

"I didn't have anyone." Looking down at her suddenly interesting hands.

Tilting her head to the side Traci gave her a no non-sense look, "You know that is not true. I could've been there for you. I was there before too, you know."

Feeling her eyes begin to burn, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to bring anything like that up again."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, we were terrified for you Gail. We didn't know where you went. You could've done something that we'd all regret."

"I wouldn't do that."

"From the way you just upped and disappeared, I would say otherwise."

Refusing to meet her eyes, Gail knew it was true. She knew it was stupid but she didn't know what to do at the time. Jerry had died only a few months ago and Traci seemed to have been coping well, so it seemed insensitive to bring up losing her girlfriend in the mix.

Jordan was great, in every single way possible. She loved Gail, Gail loved her, but when she saw her get shot point blank by a ruthless gang leader, the blonde couldn't function. The state she was in for that amount of time had rendered her incapable of her job. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't think about it. They dated for two month's total. She and Gail had been friends since college and through their rookie years, Gail realized that she meant so much more.

It was Gail's first love honestly, without her even realizing it. Mid to late twenties and she finally realized what it felt like, only to have shattered into pieces. If that was what the end felt like, she never wanted to revisit it again. Thinking about it makes her stomach ache, she hadn't even thought of losing Jordan, they had the same jobs and she new Jordan was capable. But once Dvork got a hold of her she knew it was over. She didn't feel anything at the moment but confusion.

What had she done to deserve that? Gail thought she would've spent her life with Jordan only to have it ripped away. Crying every single night while clutching onto her picture had been too much. Gail never wanted to think of those nights ever again, smelling Jordan on her clothes had a negative effect on her for those three weeks. She didn't drink, she didn't take drugs, she felt useless. Nothing could numb the pain. Her other half was gone and no one could take her place.

Guilt and sadness succumbed her very being and throwing alcohol into the mix would be pointless. Alcohol would only numb the sensation for a short period of time; she didn't think she could ever return. Gail only needed a break. After driving on what seemed to be a never ending road, Gail the blonde returned as if nothing had happened. Her return wasn't anything out of the ordinary, people asked questions but she left it at a "I needed time off."

Looking down into her lap tugging at a loose string, "I don't want to lose her."

"What do you mean by that?"

After a few moments of silence Gail looks at Traci and senses the true sincerity in her eyes, "She's going to be deployed in two months."

Realization strikes Traci as she sits next to Gail. The darker woman has no clue what to say, "Oh…When'd you find out?"

"About a week or two ago." Letting out a dark laugh, wiping the unshed tears away with the back of her hand, "we had just made 'us' official and she tells me over a candlelit dinner."

"I haven't done anything different; I just don't want to think about it. After Jordan" Taking in a shuddering breath, "I don't want to think of losing some one special, so soon."

"Then don't think about it, you have 2 months anyway."

"She has training in two days."

"Oh."

Shifting to move out of the seat, "Look, I'm fine, we're having dinner tonight okay? I'm going to talk so I don't end up like I did last time. I'm seriously okay."

Eyeing her suspiciously Traci backs down and lets her go on.

Walking down the station into the empty locker room, Gail digs her phone out of her pocket to call Holly. Holly wouldn't do anything to put her life in danger would she? That was a stupid question, of course strong and brave Holly would.

Hearing the phone click Gail speaks first not even waiting for an answer, "Holly, please tell me you'll be okay."

Gail hears Holly adjust wherever she was placed and sit up, obviously waking from a nap, "Wait, what?"

"Tell me you won't do anything stupid to get hurt, I don't want to lose you. I just met you, and you are one of the most wonder people I have ever met and brave and-" managing through tears Gail sits on the bench.

"Are you crying?" Holly asks in a soft concerned voice.

"I can't lose you…we just met."

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry, just tell me you're going to be okay and I'll be fine."

"I'll be just fine."

"Okay, see you tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, Gail," the line went dead and Holly was at a standstill. What was that?

Holly knew where she was, it was near the middle of her shift and Gail would be at the station. Sitting up to get going, Holly grabs her phone and jacket from the coat rack. Closing and locking the door behind her Holly jogs to her BMW to find Gail.

She knew this would eventually happen, she just didn't expect it to be so soon honestly. Gail hadn't said a word about her deployment and Holly just knew that it would eventually settle into her girlfriend that she would leave and the brunette would no longer be safe in the confines of Gails' city. Holly knew what her job meant and she knew the effects it would have on her family and friends. When deployed, they didn't know where you were, she couldn't call them whenever things got tough, she couldn't wrap her arms around some one when she feels lost. But she knew it wouldn't be necessary.

She had come to the conclusion that she would at least Skype with Gail once a week to insure her that she was indeed safe. The brunette had honestly planned to discuss everything tonight either Gail wanted to or not, it was the future of their relationship on the line after all.

After a 15 minute drive, Holly parks near the police station and makes her way through the glass doors of 15. It wasn't hectic, but who knows what goes on in the city, she had seen the type of crime that could happen in the quiet neighborhood of hers so it wouldn't surprise her if she had witnessed a raging beast in the confines of the station.

Noticing a perky redhead at the desk Holly waits for the female officer to hang up the desk phone.

Smiling and placing her index finger in a 'wait a sec' motion, the redhead places the phone down and greets the woman, "Hi! What can I help you with?"

Feeling anxious the brunette tries to respond as fast as possible, "Good afternoon Officer," peeking at the name tag, "Price, I'm Dr. Stewart. Dr. Holly Stewart, do you know where I can find Detective Peck?"

Eyes going wide in shock Chloe takes in the woman. "I, wow, you're, Gails' Holly? Portuguese speaking Holly?"

Growing impatient, "Yeah, so can you tell me where I can find her?"

Shaking her head out of the fog Chloe nods, "She's somewhere in here. Here," handing Holly a Guest ID lanyard, "Check the locker rooms, I saw here going in earlier. Nice to meet you by the way, you're very sweet!"

"Yeah, um, thanks." Turning to find the locker rooms, Holly has no clue what she's doing, and she had no idea what the brunette meant by her being 'sweet.'

She peeks around every corner until she sees the women's' locker rooms to the right. Listening to save her eyes being burned, she hears sniffles and quiet puffs of air. At the time, she hopes it's Gail, but yet again prays that it isn't. The last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to be in an upset mood because of her, she didn't want to not know how to handle the situation.

"Gail?"

Head peeking up, Gail wipes her face and has to question whether it's Holly or not, "Holly?"

"Yeah, is the coast clear, I'm not going to be blinded am I?"

"No it's fine." Looking up to be met with worried brown eyes Gail sinks back down with her head in her hands and back to the lockers. She didn't want Holly to see her this way so early on, "I'm fine, just…ugh. You didn't have to come."

"I did, I'm glad I did, what's wrong?" Kneeling in front of the blonde and cupping her face with both hands, "I knew you were crying, but what for?"

"It's stupid." Tuning away from her gaze Gail tries to turn her head from Holly's hands.

"No, what's wrong, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"My last girlfriend died last year while on patrol. Here in Toronto, in front of me. Right there." Holly feels Gail's body change demeanor as she sees the emotional blue irises stare right past her. The pain the blonde must have felt had to have been heart breaking honestly, Holly wouldn't know what to do. After nearly losing Lisa, she was filled with fear of 'what if's.'

"She was everything to me and I… she slipped from my hands, gone. Just like that, like she was nothing, like she meant nothing."

"You won't lose me like that Gail."

Finally peering up at Holly with a hard gaze, "You don't know that. If I can have the person who means the most to me die in my arms, what makes you think you won't leave me alone thousands of kilometers away."

Searching desperately into Gails' blue eyes Holly responds earnestly through a soft voice, "You aren't going to lose me; I will insure you will not lose me."

"It's almost been two months; she was gone in two months, here! Here in Canada you can't tell the future Holly!"

Roughly placing her hands on either side of Gails' face Holly ignores her pleas, "Stop it!"

The blonde can only look in shock at the sudden outburst, "You do not get to determine how I will do." Looking into each eye carefully, "Whatever happens, happens, but you will not. Will not, ruin your well being now simply because I'm leaving in two months."

"Bu-" Silenced by an intimidating gaze, Gail curls her lips into her mouth listening.

"You risk your life as much as I do, everyday in that matter, and you are worried about something in two months time." Holly eventually subsides back to her normal whisper.

"I will be fine. People will have my back, and I'm only going over for research on a bacteria species currently spreading. If things get rough, I will be needed as a trauma medic and that's that. You do not need to worry; I will think of you each and every second I am over there do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Gail looks carefully into her eyes, "But look, I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry that you had to lose the woman you love to her job but you can't let that follow you into every relationship." Feeling that's a little harsh for the feeling woman Holly revises her previous statement.

"Wait, that, that sounds completely unsympathetic and selfish on my part, but I've lost too many," looking down and closing her eyes for a moment she opens them with a surfaced passion, "too many people, people who are family, but I look at that as something that they sacrificed themselves for. I couldn't control what they believe in. So I can't let their disappearance take such a negative effect on my personal everyday life.

"I'm sure your girlfriend was widely praised for her life. But I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, okay? I have just now been able to call you mine." A small smirk made its way onto her lips.

Returning the small smile Gail replies, "Okay."

"I'm sorry for your loss but she did what she did loving and you cannot do anything to change it. You have made me a better person and I'll be damned if you get scared and refuse to talk because of it."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," looking into Holly's eyes sadly.

"Alright, come here." Saying so, Holly pulls Gail into a tight hug.

Burying her head into Holly's neck Gail lets out a small, "Thank you."

"There's no reason to say thank you, you have to talk about things like this, it might not work for me but I'll do anything to insure you're happy."

Lifting her head Gail holds Holly's eyes until she closes them to give her a short but meaningful kiss.

Humming in contentment Holly pulls back and checks once again if Gail is okay. Seeing the blonde smile and return into their previous hugging position, Holly feels as though the blonde has broken straight through to her heart.

Holly would do anything for this woman, and she wouldn't do anything to risk their relationship. "Eu tu amo."

Eyes widening Holly immediately stiffens, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What?" Pulling back to look Holly in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something I meant to do earlier today."

Eyeing her carefully Gail accepts and kisses her on the corner of her mouth, "Ugh, okay enough of this, I'm too emotionally drained."

"Yeah, same," coughing awkwardly Holly had no idea if Gail knew what she had just sad during their moment.

Straightening out her clothes Gail turns to face Holly after standing, "I'm sorry for getting all," gesturing wildly with her hands, "Ahh and stuff. Thank you."

"Gail, I already said don't thank me that's what I'm here for." Smiling, Holly's heart warms exceptionally to see Gail smiling and herself again.

"Yeah, my bad. So what were you doing before I called?"

Standing to lean against the doorframe as Gail fixed her make-up, "Oh nothing much, just catching up with family."

"I'm pretty sure you were asleep."

"Same thing."

Chuckling Gail puts the final touches on her eyeliner, "Wow Holly."

"Nah, I was asleep, decided I wanted to get some sleep before tonight, catch up on some rest. I'm going to be pretty busy after this weekend." Picking some lint off of her jacket, Holly tries not to stare at Gail's current bent form over the sinks.

"Rest for what tonight?"

Noticing the double innuendo Holly tries to track her words, "No, well, no. Not that, unless you wanted to, of course."

Laughing heartedly Gail stands straight and saunters over to Holly, "It's okay, if you've had a dry spell it's fine by me, as long as you aren't going around doing it with others, other than me."

"It, what is doing it Gail? Can you really not say it?"

This time it's Gail's turn to flush red but with a smile, "Sex, Holly I meant sex."

"Hmm, Okay I wasn't exactly sure. But I wouldn't mind if I were to be honest."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Feeling a wave of fire burn through her body straight to her abdomen Holly knows what Gail is trying to do. As Gail makes her way over she slides her hands around Holly's neck, breathing just barely on her lips.

"Thank you for being amazing."

"I know," Holly grins cockily, "but I've told you a billion times to stop thanking me."

Gail stops Holly's talking by kissing her painfully slow on the lips, "You don't tell me what to do."

"I can get you to do anything I want."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Holly giggles. She actually giggled.

Getting on her tip toes Gail kisses Holly on the lips then nose, pulling away, "So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Tonight."

Walking out of the locker room with Holly, Holly waves an awkward goodbye to Gail and leaves the station.

Unfortunately for Gail, Traci had her stupid knowing look on her face.

"What Traci."

"You called her."

"Did not."

"You told her things!"

"Whatever, what do you want because that stupid face of yours is making me angry."

Crossing her arms playfully Traci shakes her head, walking past Gail, "You totally called her."

"Leave me alone."


End file.
